The Mistake
by SkyKingTenou
Summary: Haruka sees Michiru after Highschool ends and asks a question, and then leaves without hearing the answer, which was her mistake. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Haruka or Michiru..

This is my first story, pleae rate and comment because I have worked hard on this material. - Tiger Prince

"The Mistake"

Chapter 1

The breeze was very comforting to Michiru as she basked in the rays of the sunlight that warmed her body, clad in her bathing suit during her summer vacation, she just had graduated from Mugen High and was on her way to starting art in Tokyo University for the Arts in the fall, Michiru had been waiting for this season, one of her favorites, when she could just enjoy the ocean, hear it's serenity and swim in it's waters. She smiled as she heard an all too familar chuckle coming to her ears, "Hello there.." the voice came to her, sounding flirtatious; deep. She knew who it belonged to, the number one track star in Tokyo. She sighed as she awoken from her relaxed state but had not yet opened her eyes

"Hello, Haruka-san." she replied softly, a soft smile coming to her lips. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I was curious if you could help me with my swimming.."

Hearing this, she finally opened her eyes, her smile showing but then she saw the expression Haruka was trying to hide, it was one of shame, Haruka's blue eyes diverted away from Michiru, She hated that she wasn't the best of swimmers, her face filled with a mild blush..in her mind, why couldn't she exceed all expectations as she had on the track field, and the race track, in the water?..her eyes glanced back at Michiru, there was fear that she could not hide, not from Michiru. Michiru had given a smile of comfort.

"So will you help me?" Glancing away again with shame, not returning to gaze in Michiru's eyes

"Why do you look away?" Michiru's hand comes up to lightly carress Haruka's right cheek, the skin feeling soft and warm to her touch. Making Haruka gaze at her with affection but only for an instant. Haruka's eyes become cold and she moves away from Michiru. "Nevermind, forget it" Even though she had been the one who asked for this help she didn't like the foriegn feeling of being scared, of something she could not tame or control. She shook this emotion away while putting her sunglasses back on her face. Walking rather briskly to her motorcycle, turning the engine and gunning away from the beach area. Leaving Michiru only to sigh deeply and say, "Oh Haruka.." Eyes showing a sense of hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Haruka or Michiru..

"The Mistake"

Chapter 2

That night, while Haruka laid awake in her bed, a gulity concience came upon her. She licked her lips lightly to take away the dryness that plagued them, as if doing this would wipe the events from today from her mind. She looked over to her side as if to expect someone there, beside her. Her eyes closed, almost refusing to open even if she wished them to. "I was wrong to push you away..just because this fear overcomes me, fills me with doubt, Why?" speaking to the silence as if it could console her mind, her spirit. The night wore on, eventually came sleep for Haruka, trying to get through this night if only to see what is in the coming of new day before her.

Walking inside the resturant she particularly enjoys around the noon hour, clad in a pair of shorts with a golden shirt saying "Mugen High, Class of '06" while waiting to be noticed by the hostess she catches a glimpse of Michiru, she is broken down inside. Feeling a quick breathe of air leaving her lungs, as if she could keep it in. Just seeing Michiru had distracted Haruka from hearing the hostess that asked her if she could seat her. The hostess tapped her shoulder "Miss?"

"Wha--oh, sorry, seating for one please," removing her sunglasses of deep navy.

"Very well..follow me please.." The hostess smiled then lead Haruka to the table infront of Michiru, Haruka's eyes closed when she saw where she would be seated, Her thoughts thinking of what irony it is that she is placed there, then a warm chuckle came out of her, Just after she sat herself, her waitress had appeared. "Hello, I'm Jen, We have a nice selection today..may I interest you in-"

"I'll have whatever she's having." pointing to Michiru with a pointer, her eyes have not stopped gazing to Michiru..who had finally noticed Haruka because she had been occupied eating her sashimi. "Also..some green tea with honey, please." giving the waitress a kind smile.

Michiru's eyes caught sight of Haruka's seeing the blond's charm as she waved in her direction, Michiru returned the wave with a soft beckon of her fingertip. Haruka stood,up moving herself to the aquamarine woman's table. Their eyes met, Haruka was the first one to speak,.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Haruka or Michiru..

"The Mistake"

Chapter 3

"I was rude yesturday..I was rude to leave like you where the problem" she gazed down at her green tea, She lightly spooned the honey around it as if she where afraid to admit something. She continued on, a sigh first. "I lied about being able to swim" Michiru nodded lightly, clasping her hands in each other listening on, when she heared about Haruka's lying she frowned at that, "Michiru, the real reason is that-"

"Why did you lie to me?" Haruka had saw the look of hurt in the other young woman's eyes. They reflected her beauty and her pain of hearing she had been lied to. "Lies are childish; plainly wrong and the way you left was an emotional slap at me." As Haruka listened to Michiru vent her fustrations at her, she reached out with her right hand, catching hold of Michiru's left when she saw it free from the clasp. She nodded in agreement after taking a small sip of her tea, She was about to speak how she felt but the waitress stopped her, "Is everything going alright." Haruka only nodded then thought, 'what great timing' in a sarcastic mindset.

Haruka tightened her hand on Michiru's, not a hard squeeze but one of affection. She knew the time had come for her to explain what her true feelings where. "I can swim very well actually..it was just that I used that as an excuse to get close to you, I was watching you at the beach and at school,.I was always interested in getting your phone number, at the very least making a friend of you.." she stopped her words, letting go a breath and feeling the built up pressure, she felt much better. Then began to eat her own sashimi, having just noticed it had came.

Michiru's face softened, showing with a warm blush. "You could have just asked me just like anyone else." giving a smile.

Haruka looked up from her food and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "I'm sorry, I like to do things the hard way, it's always the road less traveled that yields a more interesting destination."

After a few minutes, Haruka was finished, full and happy, in her mind that was a good combination as any. In high school, she was the center of attention on the sports end of the spectrum and Michiru on the artistic, plus she didn't want others to know her business.

Haruka only had to say one thing, "Check?"

-End-

Hope you enjoyed the story! -CelestialDismayed


End file.
